1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device, and, more particularly, to a developing device having an improved developer delivery configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used to form an image on a printing medium according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses may include printers, copiers, facsimiles, etc., and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, which is one type of image forming apparatus, light is irradiated to a photoconductor charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, and a developer is fed to the electrostatic latent to form a visible image. The visible image, formed on the photoconductor, is transferred to a printing medium directly, or by way of an intermediate transfer unit. After being transferred to the printing medium, the image is fixed to the printing medium via a fixing process.
Conventionally, a developing device includes a developer receiving chamber in which a developer to be fed to the photoconductor is stored, and a feed tool and developing tool provided in proximity to the developer receiving chamber. The feed tool feeds the developer stored in the developer receiving chamber to the developing tool, and the developing tool attaches the developer to the surface of the photoconductor on which the electrostatic latent image is formed so as to form a visible image.